Mia
Mia is a guard at Majlinka transit camp and a former member of the Animalian Junta. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Cheetah who is also part of "The Dominators" and of the Dominators wears very little clothing. Usually she wears a white blouse, a blue knee length skirt, a blue jacket, a white, black and red striped scarf, black leather gloves, standard colored tights and high heels and on the occasion she wears keeps her tights and heels but instead wears a black leather corset. She also carries a riding crop like her friend Jodie. Personality Mia is well known in the Junta and feared by prisoners for her extreme brutality and exploitation of prisoners. She is also known for her extreme cruel treatment to the Dominators prisoners, as well as her brutality and cruelty she is also known for her extreme headstrong nature and though female members are not meant to physically abuse the prisoners they keep is is not uncommon for Mia to hit the Dominator's prisoners with her riding crop and sometimes she often kicks them. As well as Jodie she is also very close to Elsa and during the Junta revolution is taken prisoner with her and both are put through what they put others through at Majlinka. Mia is also well known for her extreme misanthrophy as she believes that everything the Junta does is justifiable from seeing executions as "pest control" to having the belief they are entertainment. She is especially cruel to Nala and during the Night of the Thieves she drags Nala onto the street, throws her on the floor and kicks the living daylights out of her. Aside from her extreme brutality Mia is a show off and loves to show her body off to male members of the Junta. Downfall Mia's love of being the dominator proves to be her downfall. In the last years of the Junta she and Elsa are captured by the same prisoners who capture Esther and Katrina and go through different treatment. Elsa's treatment is pretty simple as she is chained up with shackles around her wrists and ankles with the shackles on her hands covering them whilst Mia's treatment is basically revenge. The cheetah is stripped to her tights, fastened into her own corset very tightly so she can barely breathe and is forced to act like a slave to her captors. After two minutes she is then stripped of her corset, stripped of her shoes, gagged, tied up and kicked for two minutes and even beaten with her own riding crop. She spends the rest of the dictatorship with Elsa tied up until she is arrested by the Animalian Patriotic Front where she is ordered to re-dress and taken in handcuffs to the Animalian Tribunal. But on trial the former brutal guard is now heartbroken and expresses repentance for her crimes. She is found guilty of all her crimes and sentenced to three years behind bars where she is one of three scapegoats hated by the other prisoners even her own friends. Today Mia lives in Animalia. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Criminals Category:Villains